Helga The Devil Witch
Helga is played by Jackie Rice in Book 2 of Darna (2009 TV Series). Origin of The Satanic Witch Helga is known as the Demonelle Woman (Babaeng Demonyita in Tagalog). Years before Helga had been a witch offering children to the demon she worshipped. When the authorities found out about her acts, she ran away and murdered herself in a ritual sacrifice, offering up herself. The demon remade her into something of his own form. Now a demon (or a demonelle), she possesses children, and with each possession she gets stronger. Her new plan is to offer up a ritual sacrifice, transferring children's souls into dolls and offering them to the demon for even more power, However, Miren the grandmother of Elena already defeats her, and she was buried in the ground. Book Two She began operating as a spirit that has been possessing individuals in San Martin soon after the dual onslaught of Vladimir and the Manananggal. When Elena's grandmother, a witch doctor exorcises the spirit, she buries it in their backyard, warning Elena not to let the light in the candle go out, or to feed the demon. Elena however fails to meet some of her grandmother's other wishes which leads to her grandmother hitting her on her head, enough to cause her to bleed. The spirit attempts to tempt Elena by offering her protection from her grandmother and strength, but Elena resists. As Elena attempted to bury the demon deeper, blood from her bleeding forehead seeped onto the ground wherein Helga reveals herself to Elena. Later on, she reveals herself to Elena's grandmother and outlines her plans, attacking her in the process. Now residing in the body of Elena, Elena's misshapen features are considerably lessened. She starts to steal the souls of the children in the Orphanage where Narda the alter-ego of Darna Lives, she also abducts street children in the Urban Town. Darna starts to battle the Witch, as it seems Darna gained the upper-hand due to Helga's pyrokinetic and tail attacks are useless to Darna's power of Invulnerability. Miren the Good Witch warns the Orphanage of the Devil, The staff quickly evacuates into the Church- presumably The Demon have a little or no power at all at the holy place, even though Elena able to manage stealing 13 souls of Children including the sidekick of Darna- Ding. That midnight then Darna again flies in the forest and saw Helga, Helga was about to offer the children to her God, as Darna flies with her super-speed she brings Helga on the Church, seeing the weakness of the Devil, Helga is seen burning herself, she was unable to use any of her power, Miren and Aleli a staff at the orphanage quickly sprinkles a Holy water, Miren starts to create a spell that exorcises the spirit, as Helga leaves the body of innocent Elena, Helga starts to be locked-up in the battle, Miren and Elena buries the bottle on the ground imprisoning the Devil, On the Other hand, Children souls were freed and was assisted by the cops. (it is possible, Helga can escape the bottle if someone feed her, she is not truly destroyed she was just imprisoned ) Personality and Appearance She is a charismatic and has a tempting voice, like the devil she often hallucinates the children believing she is good, she has hell-burnt skin, Dragon-like horns, tails & fingers, she also has a "666" mark on her shoulder. Powers She can effortlessly manipulate Fire at her fingertips, she is known to create massive fireballs or fire breath, she can even transport in fire, a explosion is often seen when Helga arrives, she also uses her Whip-like tail as a weapon this tail is able to enter Human's flesh, Helga is also seen to have the Power of Possession and Average Invulnerability, she can take of any possession especially weak souls, she can never be hurt with Guns or any Human Weapons, only Holy and religious can suprass her power Weaknesses * Holy Ground (church) * A Holy Cross * A Holy Water * Exorcising her in a Human body Category:Demon Category:Pure Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Female